The present invention relates to transaction completion methods and wireless communication methods, and more specifically to a method of completing a transaction using wirelessly transferred payment information.
During a transaction, a personal identification number (PIN) entry device may prompt a customer to swipe a credit or debit card to provide payment information for completing the transaction. A signature capture device may prompt a customer to sign on the device to complete payment.
It would be desirable to provide a method of completing a transaction using wirelessly transferred payment information.